


Hearing Voices

by twotenths



Series: F1 Flashfic fills [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F1 Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotenths/pseuds/twotenths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe has an accident in Hungary; the consequences are deeper than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing Voices

_“Ahhh, shit Felipe, what happened there?”_

_A sigh._

_“Well, that’s quail ruined, come back to the garage and we’ll figure out what we can salvage for the race, okay?”_

_“Felipe, you got an answer for me?”_

_“.. Felipe?”_

 

 

“Felipe are you okay? Boys we’ve got a head injury, we’re going to need extrication kit and a stretcher and neck brace ..”

_“Rob, what happened?”_

_“I don’t know, there’s nothing on the telemetry, no brake failure, just .. I don’t know what happened; he just kept his foot in.”_

_“The session’s been red flagged; I’ll see what information I can get from the marshalls.”_

“Okay, get the steering wheel off, are all the clips in place?”

_“They’re saying it’s a head injury. They’re preparing to extricate and airlift him to hospital.”_

_“Fuck .. Stefano, is he alright?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_Beep._

“Felipe, it’s gonna be alright, you’re gonna be fine—“

_“Rob, he’s unconscious, he can’t hear you.”_

_“Even when it looks like he’s not paying attention to a damn word I’m saying, he can always hear me.”_

“Ready to extricate? Right, three, two, one, up ..”

***

It’s Tuesday before Felipe is brought around from his medically induced coma, Wednesday before Rob is granted leave from work to visit him, and Thursday before he’s finally at his bedside, slumped exhausted in the chair, listening to the soft, steady beep of the machines. The beeping, although irritating, is a reminder that Felipe is still here, still alive, and although he knows he’s through the worst of it, Rob gives each beep his attention, as though they are calling out to him, comforting him, _He’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay .._

Felipe stirred, mumbling darkly under his breath a few choice swear words in Portuguese, which Rob had grown used to hearing over the radio. For the first time in what felt like weeks, a genuine grin spread across his face.

“Hey you,” he said softly, gently nudging his knee, “I’m here. How about waking up so your poor old engineer can stop worrying so much, hmm?”

Felipe blearily opened his right eye and smiled, pushing himself up a little higher on his pillows. Rob bent down and wrapped him arms tightly around the Brazilian, as Felipe hugged his waist, medication putting paid to any physical effort he can put in, but conveying his gratitude towards Robs presence nonetheless. Rob finally let go of him, relief etched all over his face as he settled back in his chair.

_"Maria, tud menni, és megváltoztatni IV táskát kérem?"_

 Felipe frowned and looked around the room, wondering where the speaking was coming from. Rob followed his gaze, confused. “You alright mate?”

“No,” he replied, eyebrows knitting together as best they could.

“What’s wrong?” Rob asked, heart beginning to pound, terrified he’d hurt Felipe more with that hug, stupid, _stupid._ "Did I hurt you?"

 "No, I heard the nurse, where is she?"

"In the nurse's lounge last time I checked," Rob said, worry creasing his forehead, "D'you want me to go and get her?"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep .._

Felipe sagged back into his pillows. "The machine is too loud," he mumbled softly.

"Not sure they have an adjustable volume, mate," Rob replied.

"Is annoying. Keeps waking me up."

Rob gave the machine a puzzled look. "It's really not that loud."

Felipe sighed, closing his eyes. "I wish it would go away."

"You'd better hope it doesn't," Rob said, darkly. "You had us all terrified y'know?" He leant forward in his chair, running his thumb across Felipe's knuckles, feeling incredibly weary as the fear of the last few days lifted slightly, being replaced by the hours and hours of lost sleep settling into his bones. "Don't you do that to us again, d'you hear?" he whispered, hoarsely. "Don't scare me like that. I don't know what I'd have done if .."

Felipe looked up to see Rob swallow hard, before smiling lightly, falsely, blue eyes shining too brightly. "Well," he said, in a strangled sounding voice, "Let's not dwell on that, eh?"

_"Lábam megöl!"_

Felipe didn't really want to think about it either; he couldn't remember much, except for strange snatches of conversation between Rob and Stefano that he was sure he had to have imagined. "We should talk about Valencia, we need to be prepared for that," Felipe said seriously, "The car is much better but maybe needs some more work on street circuits, no?"

If he hadn't have been sitting beside his best friend's bedside in an ICU, Rob might have been tempted to make a dig at Felipe for saying such a daft thing. The battered and bruised Brazilian looked up at him through one eye, the other swollen shut and swathed in bandages, waiting expectantly for his answer, and Rob suddenly wondered just how heavily medicated he was and how serious his brain injury was. He couldn't _really_ expect to be racing next weekend, could he? _He must be muddled, h_ e thought to himself _, it would certainly explain the rest of his strange comments._ _  
_

"Valencia, right .." he said slowly, "Let's see what Stefano has to say about that before we ahead of ourselves, yeah?"

_"Kell egy baleset kocsit ide, gyorsan!"_

Felipe sighed, rubbing a hand over his aching head.

"You in pain?"

"Yeah, my head hurts."

"Funny what a one kilo spring will do to you," Rob quipped, receiving a tired but genuine smile in return. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, I could get the nurse to come and up your morphine?"

_"Mama akarok egy kis csokit!"_

_"Kaphatok én is lé?"_

_"Mondd Ottó, hogy adja vissza a Teddy!"_

"Yeah," Felipe replied, shutting his eye and shifting further under the covers, "When you go, can you tell the kids outside to be quiet?"

***

Rob stayed until he drifted off, watching his chest rise and fall, being soothed by the steady, reassuring beat of the machine. He slipped quietly out of the room, into the deserted corridor, wondering what children he was supposed to be telling off. After talking for a few minutes with the nurses, he made his way down to the car park, ready to get some sorely needed sleep, wincing as he passed a mother with her three children, all vying loudly for her attention, fighting over a teddy bear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (right set text is the stuff Felipe can hear that no one else in the vicinity can)
> 
> Superpower AU I've been toying with since 2012. After his accident in Hungary, Felipe finds he can hear things that he shouldn't possibly be able to hear, Rob helps him manage his new talent. 
> 
> I've almost thought out this fic in it's entirety but not sure if I have the discipline to write it all out! There's certainly a smutty scene I wanna write and have thought out preeeeeetty well .. ;) if anyone wants to read it, I might be persuaded to write it!


End file.
